


a very misunderstood vegetable

by synthehol_king



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Twitter made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthehol_king/pseuds/synthehol_king
Summary: Ben introduces Quark to one of his favorite dishes.
Relationships: Quark/Benjamin Sisko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	a very misunderstood vegetable

**Author's Note:**

> **cw:** food
> 
> first time writing Sisko! also taking my favorite two characters and putting them together for the sake of morbid curiosity lol

“You know that Ferengi digestive systems are very sensitive compared to hu-mans, right?”

“You’re stalling, Quark.”

He stared at the dish in front of him. Though he’d been informed (repeatedly) that the food in front of him was harmless, the bright red color and shriveled appearance suggested otherwise. How humans had managed to survive so long apparently eating anything any other species would assume was poisonous was beyond him.

“Yeah? How am I doing?”

“Not well enough,” Ben said, still holding the spoon dangerously close to Quark’s face. “Though your food is dangerously close to getting cold.”

“Then I’m winning. Honestly, I don’t understand you humans and your obsession with boiling everything you eat. On Ferenginar, warm food means spoiled food.”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I cook for you,” Ben sighed, making yet another mental note of Quark’s likes and dislikes. “But beets are a delicacy best served sautéed.”

Quark could smell the earthy, sweet musk of the roots, and grimaced, despite the encouraging smile on Ben’s face. He looked at the spoon, then back at the other.

“You’re not going to let me leave until I eat this, are you?”

“Oh, you’re free to leave anytime you’d like, Quark,” he hummed, then pressed a kiss to the other’s face. “ _If_ you’d like.”

Quark paused, his expression shifting with the short circuit he felt pass through his brain at the gesture. Nodding faintly, he tilted his head in agreement. 

“Yeah? What did you say these were called again?”

“Beets.”

“Looks delicious.”

“I thought you’d like them.”


End file.
